Kagome and the First Years
by TheVeryCheesyAuthor
Summary: Now Kagome was a queer little youkai miko girl going to Hogwarts. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kurama, Sango, and Miroku join her on her wonderful journey as a first year in the school of magic. Her secret Grandpa, known as her best elderly friend, Dumbledore leaves Harry and her clues about a Philosopher's stone...
1. Kagome Enters the Room

Now Kagome was a queer little miko demon child with a very, very protective mother who went by the name, Mama Higurashi. Well of course, her mother had a father who went by the name, Albus Dumbledore.

It was then one day when Kagome received a little letter from him in beautiful script.

 **Dear Ms Higurashi,**

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. But please, Kagome visit me for tea! Yours sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore and Hagrid

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY**

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of black plain work robes_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _4\. One black, with silver fastenings winter cloak_

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

Kagome I will provide all the materials and books you will need at the store. Just say the words, " Dumbledore's all Famous Lemon Drops" at any store and they shall provide it to you.

Just a reminder Kagome, YOU CANNOT BRING a broom with you! I know you can ride one perfectly well and you have the brains and magic of a third year, but please, please DO NOT bring your broom, Nimbus two thousand.

Kagome giggled at Dumbledore and asked, " GRANDPA! Can I bring my cat Rasberry with me? And why did you give me this just three days before? Now I have to rush!" She rambled on and on.

Dumbledore whispered several things to Mama Higurashi.

" I will bring you now to the Weasley family, there, you will follow them and please do NOT get separated from them." And with that, he latched on to Kagome and apparrated to the Burrow, " Good Bye now dear."

" Grandpa, should I just-" But her grandfather was gone, " Stupid! Baka left me here! He probably wants me to suffer from this-" Kagome's hair started to lengthened and her blue eyes darkened before returning to original state.

A kind plump woman ran from the kitchen chair to look out the window for a certain little girl. She then saw a black haired lady wandering the grounds of her house, muttering under her breath. The woman ran to the door and called out, " Ah, you must be the visitor we've been waiting for!"

" Visitor?" A little feminine voice came out.

" We have a guest?" A high pitched voice whined.

" Yay. Say George, shall we prank them?"

" Of course, Fred." An identical voice came out.

" I think we shall be kind to her, since it is my job to bring peace to this house."

" Aw, look at the goody goody talking," a voice presumably George's spoke out.

" Isn't his lit-"

Kagome stepped in the house. The loud sounds hurt her ears and she quietly growled.

The boys took the demoness in. Her bright sapphire eyes had flecks of gold and grey. Her porcelain face was slightly tanned, but still delicate. The pink rosebud lips were plump and kissable. Her hair swayed with a dangerous midnight navy black gleam above her butt. She raised one delicate eyebrow when the twins tried to push each other in order to get Kagome's attention.

" Well hello there, my name is-" Fred began.

" George! My Name is Geo-" George hurried.

" No, forget about that-" Fred glared.  
" You should remember me since-" George raised his hand.

" Um, no I'm-" Fred hissed.

They stopped fighting when they heard Kagome laugh. It brought Ginny's attention. The laugh was a melodic sweet sound, almost like a tune. Her smile stretched widely and her eyes twinkled an even clearer blue.

" Hi, I'm Kagome." She extended her hands and shook the giddy wizards' and witch's hands.

" I-I'm Ginny." The only female blushed and hid behind Ron.

" And I'm Ron, she's a shy girl though." Ron said, the only male sibling not falling for her.

" That's Percy over there standing like a total dolt." Fred said, his pearly whites showing.

" Alright let's go, enough chit chat!" The mother said, smiling.

 **After all that stuff about getting Kagome's money and getting in Diagon Alley.**

" Um... Dumbledore's famous lemon drops?" Kagome said uncertainly to the wand maker.

" Ah, Miss Kagome! IT is a pleasure to have you!" Ollivander exclaimed, shaking her hand vigorously, " Let me finish with Potter."

A curious lanky boy with black hair met her eyes and blushed. A beautiful red headed silver... kitsune? with emerald eyes stared at her with a shock of recognition. Inside of his head, Youko ranted about how he remembered the cerulean beauty, but Kurama pushed that thought down. He pushed another thought down when he said she was a black and silver inu taiyoukai.

While they waited, a family of silver taiyoukai entered the room.

" Fluffy-sama! Inu-baka! Hello, InuTashio! I missed you guys!" She launched herself into the silver puppy demon family.

" Hello Kagome, when are you coming over again?" The father asked, smiling at the thought of Sesshomaru starting a family with Kagome.

" Um... I will be arriving there tonight and we will go to the platform 9 and three quarters the morning after tomorrow I presume?" Kagome stated, trying to keep a straight face from being so formal.

" Ah, yes, Kagome. Sango, Kurama, and Miroku will be there" InuTashio laughed at her red face trying to hold in her loud laughter, they waved at the red head.

She was suddenly tapped by a long claw that was shaped like a human nail.

" Feh, wench, I'm not Inu Baka, it's InuYasha wench." The shorter silver haired boy said, his pout evident on his face, " I missed you too."

" I am not wench, it's KAGOME. K-A-G-O-M-E!" She yelled, receiving attention from all sides of the room, " Sorry."

It was now time for Ron to get his wand as he chatted loudly with Kurama and Harry.

" This Sesshomaru misses Kagome's loud pesky voice. And it is not Fluffy, do not call me animal names. My rival is finally here." The tallest son replied, smirking.

" Fine, Cuddly Boo Boo Sama!" She smiled shortly before coming through his hair, " It's getting pretty long!"

Kurama watched a little uneasily as a pang struck his heart... Was this jealously? He pretended to nod his head as Harry and Ron bickered on and on about various types of brooms they saw at the Broom shop display window.

" Ah, Kagome, I found your old wand! Here it is." The old misty eyed man gave it to the awaiting girl.

" Let's go, Kagome, we have limited time!"

" Okay! Bye Bye Inu Stupid, Cuddly Boo Boo Sama, and Kurama!"

" Thank you Ollivander!" She yelled before being led by the Weasley's to get their supplies.

At every shop, she was greeted by friendly faces and a laugh.

During night time, she traveled by the floo network and stumbled out onto Sango in the InuTashio Mansion.

" Ah, Welcome to our mansion!" The father said as four boys smirked and whispered something about a 'prank'.

Unfortunately, only Sango and Kagome heard. They became friends immediately when they looked at each and screamed silently.

" Ladies, your rooms are next to each others across from the boys. Good night now, have fun!"

Once he was gone, Miroku ran to Sango and Kagome and asked, " Will you bare my-"

Two slaps and bangs on the head and face rang out. Inuyasha looked scared and crawled under the table when Sesshomaru and Kurama's eyes bled red.

" Hey, it's okay!" The girls yelled after kicking Miroku unconscious again when he tried to touch too low on Sango.

" Uh..." Inuyasha, muttered, " That stupid monk. Scary inner demons!"

" Monk? Demon? Red eyes? What's going on?" Sango asked, her eyes the size of slits.

" I guess we can't hide anything from her if we're going to live with her and be friends with her..." They said, looking at each other.

The four dropped their disguises and smirked at Sango's shocked face. Sesshomaru turned from being a black haired boy into a silver haired teenager with markings and pointed ears. Only his golden eyes stayed the same. The smaller brother had silver puppy ears pop out and his black hair grew longer, his navy eyes turned amber. Kurama became just like Inuyasha except he had golden eyes. Kagome's hair grew longer and her eyes had more noticeable flecks of silver and gold. Her sakura petal marking appeared at the top of her forehead as a symbol of being a taiyoukai.

" Well... I'm a demon exterminator...?" Sango said, blushing, " No! IT'S OKAY! I'm not going to kill you! And plus, I wouldn't live to tell the tale of me killing three taiyoukai and one great male thief."

Sesshomaru looked ready to strike and Inuyasha looked like they wanted to hide in a hole. Kurama and Kagome rolled their eyes at the scared puppy and relaxed. Realization dawned across Inuyasha. Sesshomaru looked Kagome as a warning who looked at Inuyasha curiously that looked at Kagome again and Inuyasha yelled, " WHAT? YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU WERE A TAIYOUKAI!"

" Brother..." Sesshomaru said, shaking his head, " Her symbol indicated so. You should've known from all the lessons..."


	2. Alluring

**This is Chapter Two! Vote for your favorite pairings and I'll know who goes with who!**

In the morning, InuTashio had woke up from the small gleam of light. He went down stairs with shock...

The chairs were all over the place! It was a disaster, no a horror... No a complete horrible mess that was so terrifying he shook with laughter at the sight of it. Tables were turned upside down. Stuff was just everywhere. With a wave of his wand, the father cleaned up the mess, a robot trailing after him to vacuum the dust.

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kurama, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome were in a dog pile as high as the sky. Miroku had placed his hand flat on Inuyasha's face and the other one on Sango's...

 _Oh dear_ , thought InuTashio.

Inuyasha had a big fat thumb in his mouth and mumbling about sassy sausages. Sesshomaru hmpfed in his sleep as he was saying something about wars and a fight with Kurama? Kurama had his face mushed against someone's torso. Kagome patted Inuyasha's butt muttering about a good puppy.

And then, suddenly, a big loud pass of air was heard.

InuTashio left before his nose became stuffed.

The demons woke up.

And they smelled the stinking air.

They looked at Inuyasha's but.

And the youkai silently screamed looking at each other.

Only Sango and Miroku sifted positions on the floor before waking up.

" I must say! What is that horrible smell!" Miroku exclaimed, holding his nose.

" **INUYASHA!** " They all yelled at once, the humans fully awake.

" Sorry! Gomen Nasai!" He screamed like a little girl clambering over chairs and tables.

" Come back here!" Sango yelled, her head dizzy with the smell.

" I can't breathe." Kurama said jokingly, his tongue hanging out.

" Ughhhhhh!" Kagome stomped in fury.

" Little Brother come back here!" Sesshomaru said commandingly.

And with the last word of Sesshomaru, an epic chase scene happened in the third floor of the InuTashio Mansion. Kagome raced with demonic speed to the end of the hallway waiting capture the hanyou. Sesshomaru calmly speed through the other end awaiting with a bat. Kurama took out his plants and planted a Devil's Snare trap. Sango rode on her cat who was waiting to spit fire. Miroku went on a fighting stance with his sutras.

Inuyasha ran right into Kagome, stopping one foot before her.

" Uh oh."

Kagome launched herself onto Inuyasha, landing on the floor. She picked herself up and gathered speed toward the half demon leading him to Sango. Sango's new cat jumped out at him, growling as he slipped pass into another hallway. There Miroku slapped a sutra on him as the three others tried to jump on him.

" Damn! What was that for guys! All I did was fart! You have a stinking cat? HELP! DAD! HELP!" Inuyasha yelled as he saw Sesshomaru calmly walking to him, with his eyes flashing with emotions and mischief.

" Spear mercy on me...!" The puppy demon started crying.

Kurama swaggered over. " Oh no, not you too!" The youngest son of the InuTashio family yelled in fear as the six tried to gun him down. " Oof! Why! I did nuthin to you!"

InuTashio yelled and they all froze, " Now, now, think of the lunch that's being cooled fast on our dinner table? Goodbye kids, I have to go work in the Ministry of Magic," His face appeared, he winked, and dissapparated.

" FOOD! I SMELL RAMEN!" Inuyasha yelled, trying to get their attention away from the fart chase.

" ODEN! REALLY? I SMELL IT TOO!" Kagome dragged everyone in tow including Inuyasha.

They all dug in their bowls for a whole hour. Sango and Miroku chatted happily and noisily with the occasional, " HENTAI!" "PERVERT!" and the " KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF MONK, OR I'LL CHOP THEM OFF FOR GOOD!"

Kurama seemed to be entranced in Kagome's beautiful eyes.

Later that day, they were in their pool at night.

" Alright, I'm going to change, Sango come with me. Oh, and..." Kagome turned around, " KEEP YOUR HANDS AND EYES IN YOUR ROOM YOU MONK!"

" Why Lady Kagome, why would I ever..." Miroku put a hand on Sango," Put my hands on you when you are-"

 **SLAP. BANG! CRASH.**

 **"** HENTAI! Stupid monks and their cursed hands." Sango yelled loudly, making four demons smirk.

Kagome followed a giggling Sango to change swimming suits.

" So... What do you think about that Kurama kitsune?" Sango spoke softly, hiding a small laugh.

Kagome blushed a pretty pink, " Well he's nice... And fun to be around with!"

The demon slayer nodded and continued, " What about Sesshomaru?"

" The demon is a big softie on the inside! He acts cold because he's afraid to show his feelings! I think he's a perfect brother." Kagome laughed loudly.

Sango interrupted her laugh and plastered a big real smile on her face, " I herby call you as your match maker, best friend, and fellow Hogwartian! I shall match KURAMA WITH THE ALL FAMOUS KAGGY LAGGY! "

They collapsed in a fit of giggles, " Who told you to be those roles? And seriously, THIS KAGGY LAGGY DEMANDS TO KNOW!"

The demons and human in the pool changing raised an eyebrow at the faint yells.

" I, Sango, your best friend, match maker, and fellow Hogwartian proclaim that I can do that!" Sango said, her lips quivering into another fit of laughter.

" Anyways, what swim suit do you think I look good in...?" Kagome asked, another darker pink blush crossed her face.

" Hmm..."

 **A moment later...**

Kagome and Sango peeked out from the small decorative hut and blushed fire engine red. Kurama was in a pair of forest green board shorts. It showed off and gleamed off his heavily muscled body from physical labor, unusual for a mere 11 year old. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked annoyed at each other since they had fought over the same shorts. At the end, Sesshomaru had won and he was triumphantly wearing a pair of silver shorts. Inuyasha was pissed off at wearing his amber shorts, claiming he went better with the silver shorts. Miroku just looked at Sango with his eyes and grinned like a boy in his violet shorts.

" This Sesshomaru does not enjoy squabbles with this little brother!" Sesshomaru hissed, his eyes in flames.

Inuyasha mocked him in a high pitched voice, " This Sesshy fart does NOT enjoy your little petty fights oh no!"

Kagome stepped out to reveal she was wearing a two piece which flaunted her body off very well. The top was a sapphire blue, there was a white henna design coming from back where a knot to hold everything lay. Her bottom was sapphire blue, with a small white matching henna, and it was very secure.

Sango was wearing a black one which was similar to Kagome's. Instead of a henna, hers was a white floral design that reached from the back to the middle. Her bottom was secure with two beads, and it had a white flower to match the top.

They had applied little makeup for fun, and it was beautiful. They both applied minimal eyeliner which enhanced their eyes. They didn't need mascara or anything. All they applied was a barely noticeable light pink shimmery eyeshadow.

" Wow..." Kurama breathed out, his fingers running through his hair.

" Do I look okay? Is it too revealing? I knew it! Sango you lied-" Kagome muttered and stuttered under her breath, blushing madly.

" NO, no you're perfect," the kitsune purred in her year.

Kurama growled and wrapped an arm around her little waist, " I like it."

Then, a jaw dropped to the bottom of the pool.

Inuyasha screamed like a little girl, " Holy shit! Kurama likes her for real!"


End file.
